


Torched

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bad Touch, Community: wednesday100, Creepy, Deal with a Devil, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Torched

Chloe sits stunned in the Torch office, after Lionel slinks out. "Duped" in twelve point print. She's a fool to have believed he had her talents and abilities in mind, even a little.

It's Clark he really wants. She's sickened at the thought they share feelings for the boy, and wonders if there's a difference between her unrequited longings, and his prurient obsession.

She wants to bleach his presence from the room, from her mind. The rift with Clark means nothing. Chloe rushes to the Kent farm to warn her friend of horrors too real for the wall of weird.


End file.
